cawfandomcom-20200216-history
CWE: Created Wrestling Entertainment
Created Wrestling Entertainment (CWE) was created around early 2004 by Ryan McNulty (RMM342) and started on the game, WWE RAW 2 for the Xbox. Even though Season One of CWE started on WWE RAW 2, it was quickly changed over to Wrestlemania XIX due to various benefits. When Season Two started, CWE switched over to WWE Day of Reckoning for the Gamecube, and the league stayed on that game until the last show. CWE lasted a total of 4 Seasons, along with a variety of Mega Events that occurred in between. =Commentary= The original CWE commentator was none other than the CWE owner, Ryan McNulty. After the switch to Wrestlemania XIX, the commentator position was switched over to "JC Magnus" John Court (known as Daredevil at the time). Over time, CWE also featured special-guest commentators such as "The Bouncer" Chuck Willing, "Germansnake" and "The Webmaster" Wade Needham. JC Magnus stayed as commentator until almost the end of Season 4, where he quit and the remaining episodes were commentated by Chuck Willing. =Shows= CWE originally started with only one weekly show, but then changed to two shows a week, one being featuring one match and the second show featuring two. Overtime the league switched back to one show a week, featuring 2 to 3 matches and segments. Mega Events :*Revolution :*SummerSmash (First ever CWE Mega Event) :*Overkill Special Events CWE only had two special events, one of them being "Wannabe Wednesday". Wannabe Wednesday featured a card picked only by the fans, for the fans. The show happened only once, because the second one was canceled due to the demise of the league. The second show was titled "A New Beginning" and took place after the acquisition of another league known as "NLW". The purpose of A New Beginning was to introduce the newly acquired characters to the CWE fans, and help start up new stories. =Roster= Note: CWE does not own the right to any of these character and/or personalities. No profit or donations were received or asked for at any point. The following roster features characters used overtime on the league. Some were used for long periods of time, while some were only one time appearances. * = WWE Raw 2 Only ** = Wreslemania XIX Only *** = Added via NLW acquisition :*Ben Affleck :*Captain America*** :*Cell (Perfect Cell) :*Cyclops*** :*Dan Hibiki :*Daredevil (Later revealed as Ben Affleck) :*Dave Chappelle :*Donkey Kong :*Doughboy, The :*Eminem* :*George W. Bush (One time appearance) :*Green Lantern*** :*Haggar :*Heihachi Mishima :*Hitman, The* :*Hulk, The :*Hwoarang :*Indiana Jones* :*Inuyasha :*Jin Kazama :*John Court :*John Kerry (One time appearance) :*Max Payne*** :*M. Bison*** :*Megaman X :*Mr.Nagel :*Noob Smoke (Different variations) :*Paul Phoenix :*Punisher, The*** :*Robert Garcia** :*Ryan McNulty :*Sagat :*Samus Aran :*Scorpion :*Space Ghost :*Spawn :*Strong Bad :*Sub-Zero*** :*Super Buu :*Terminator, The* :*Terry Bogard :*Trunks (Future Trunks) :*Venom* :*Woody* Champions & Titles :*CWE World Championship ::*First held by Spawn. Last held by Megaman X. :*CWE Hardcore Championship ::*First held by Strong Bad. Last held by Haggar. :*CWE United States Championship ::*First held by Green Lantern. Last held by Terry Bogard. :*CWE Tag Team Championships ::*First held by Team Kombat. Last held by the undefeated team of Perfect Cell & Super Buu The Ones That Never Were The CWE roster was at one point going to feature many new characters, and possibly the release of many veteran characters in the league. The CWE owner Ryan McNulty and John Court decided that it wouldn't be the best idea for CWE to do this, so the idea was scrapped. The following characters were going to be added to the CWE roster at one point or another: :*Al Snow :*Beast :*Chris Tucker :*Funky Kong :*Gohan :*Jackie Chan :*Nacho :*Reptile :*Sesshomaru :*Steve Shivinski :*Strong Mad Staff :*'Owner:' Ryan McNulty :*'Commentator:' John Court (For the larger portion of the league) :*'Interns:' James Alexander (aka Exodecai) & Chris McNulty =Software Used= :*Adobe Photoshop :*Goldwave Audio Editor :*Paint (Hey... gotta start somewhere) :*Ulead Video Studio Pro :*Windows Movie Maker Category:CWE Category:CAW Leagues